


Armour

by Fishyz9



Series: Strengths & Weaknesses [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: #Assault, Levi badass Schmitt, M/M, jealous boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: Nico has his eye on the new guy, who has his eye on Levi. He manages to keep his cool until suddenly he can't.





	Armour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the "Strength & Weaknesses" series, though does not follow those two fics the way "The Fireman" is a sequel to "Strength & Weaknesses." It's simply within the same vein.

It’s a fine line between being the appropriately protective love interest and the clingy guy overstepping the mark. And the thing I’ve quickly discovered about Levi is that he’s proud. Not prideful mind you, but proud.

He wouldn’t let me take over when young Josh needed admitting to paediatrics. He wouldn’t be seen as weak for refusing to leave the clinic during the storm. He doesn’t back down in the face of harsh and unwarranted critique, but merely weathers the storm and proves himself through his actions. He has a quiet dignity (despite the fainting spells) which allows him to push back against criticism and keep his head above water. And I admire him for it.

So when this new guy with a death wish won’t stop with the flirting, won’t quit it with all the little touches to Levi’s arm, shoulder, his back when letting Levi pass in front of him – that’s _my_ move – I have a decision to make. Do I go Neanderthal and tear this moron to pieces, potentially outing this newish relationship, insulting _and_ pissing off Levi, or I do I let him handle his own business?

I’m still pondering that when I walk into the canteen, looking for Levi. My eyes fall on him…and new guy. That’s his name. New guy. General surgeon guy. I’m not taking the time to learn his actual name though I’m sure it’s something generic and annoying like Todd.

Levi does a quick double take when he sees me approach and gives me a somewhat apologetic smile. We enjoy time alone together, even if it’s just sitting to eat and talk, so new guy is most certainly not a welcome addition to our lunch.

“Hi,” he smiles at me.

“Hey,” I say softly, setting my tray down on the table. I look at new guy and simply lift my chin in greeting. He more or less does the same.

“Not much in the way of choices for food here, huh?” New guy says.

 _Then go back to wherever you came from, new guy_. “It’s ok,” I shrug. Unwilling to concede that the food sucks.

“Some of us are smart enough to bring our own food.” Levi grins at me, pulling the lid from the Tupperware container he had tucked under his arm, as if he’d been waiting for me.

I crane my neck forwards, biting my lip. “Oh man, what you got?”

He grins at me. “Cannelloni.”

My eyes snap up and meet his. “You made cannelloni? I love cannelloni…”

“That’s why I made it, and that’s why I made enough for two.”

I shove my cellophane-wrapped sandwich aside and lean forwards on my elbows. “Oh man oh man oh man…”

Levi laughs. “Go get plates, I already blasted it in a microwave before you got here.”

“You’re amazing.” I lean one hand on his shoulder as I dip my head to press a kiss to his cheek. And maybe it’s a cheap shot, but I lift my gaze and make eye-contact with new guy as I do it. He raises a brow back at me in response and I know immediately that he’s going to be trouble.

I walk away to look for two plates and a couple of knives and forks. By the time I get back, new guy, much to my relief, has disappeared.

“Where’d new guy go?”

Levi gives me a knowing look. “His pager went off, and he has a name.”

“I don’t care what his name is, but god bless whoever paged him.”

He gives me a chastising look as he slides half the goods onto my plate, but he’s not annoyed. That’s something. “I see you.” He says.

I pull my plate back and lean back in my chair as I reach for a fork. “And?”

“You don’t seriously think you have anything to worry about, do you?”

I actually snort at that and shake my head. “No.”

“Then why the barely veiled hostility?”

I take a bite, savouring it before swallowing. “First of all.” I point my fork at my plate. “Wow.” I say in all sincerity. “I could eat your cooking forever and always.”

He smothers a grin, though I can tell he’s pleased by the way his cheek dimples. “And second?” He asks.

“Second. I admit it, the caveman part of my brain hates seeing him touch you.”

“You do?”

He knows the answer to that but he’s fishing. Mind you, if any part of him is feeling uneasy with this guy’s attention I’ll gladly bite on this occasion.

“He has no business touching you. And only my hand gets to touch the small of your back.” I answer. He holds my gaze, takes a deep breath and then looks away with a small smile. Turns out a little jealousy turns Levi on, good to know…

 “But mostly…” I continue, my fork stabbing into my food, but then I pause, because here’s where it gets tricky.

“What?”

“He makes you uncomfortable. And that is not ok.”

He looks down at his plate and takes a bite. Once he swallows he shrugs casually. “I can handle him; he’ll take the hint eventually.”

“I know you can handle him. You’re not someone who needs rescuing. It’s just…”

“What?”

I study my plate for a second and then turn to face him, leaning forwards with my elbows resting on my thighs. “This is where it gets complicated, because this is still relatively new between us so I have a rather short leash when it comes to how jealous I’m allowed to be without it being overbearing. I also think that you’re a total badass who can take care of himself and I don’t want you to feel that I think otherwise, but having said that…”

“Go on.”

“I promise to act like a normal human being around new guy, no matter how tempted I am to break his fingers anytime he touches you –”

To my relief he lets out a small laugh.

“– _If_ ,” I continue. “You promise me something?”

“What’s that?”

“Tell me if it goes beyond just annoying and uncomfortable, ok?” I say softly. “Tell me if it gets to the point where you might _want_ me to step in.”

“So you can break his fingers?”

“So I can break his neck, Levi.”

He blinks at me, swallowing hard. He clears his throat. “I’m kind of disappointed in myself for enjoying this.”

I offer him a knowing look and turn back to my plate with a shrug. “If I’m allowed to be jealous you’re allowed to be turned on by my brute manliness.”

“Oh my god,” he groans, grinning and shaking his head. “What am I going to do with you?”

I smirk, swallowing my food quickly so I can answer. “I have several suggestions for you.”

He lets his fork clatter against the plate and leans back in his chair, shoulders slumping as he laughs helplessly.

“However each one requires a semblance of privacy, so…”

He picks his fork up again and points to my plate. “Eat your food.”

oOo

Our schedules pulled us apart today which is nothing out of the ordinary; we did however arrange to meet at Joes which is just what this Doctor ordered. Not only am I desperately in need of a cold one and some down time with Levi, but I have every intention of dragging his cute butt back to my apartment afterwards.

Searching through the reasonably small crowd I look for him, glancing at my watch when I can’t find him. He got off before me so he should be here. I look for one of his friends, walking over to Helm when I spot her. I lay my hand on her shoulder to get her attention, leaning my elbow against the bar when she turns to look at me.

“Hey,” I say warmly, eager to mingle with Levi’s friends a little.

“Oh, hi.” She blinks in surprise but otherwise offers me an easy smile. “Looking for Levi?”

I like that she assumes I’m here for Levi, that people see us as _together_. “Yep, you seen him?”

“Yeah, he’s…” she frowns, looks at her watch. “He went to the bathroom like fifteen minutes ago. You don’t think he fell in, do you?”

“I’ll go check.” I chuckle.

I head towards the bathroom, lifting a hand in greeting when I hear someone call my name but then pause in my tracks when I see the new surgeon leave the bathroom. His eyes meet mine and then a goddamn smirk crosses his lips. I watch him walk towards me, his eyes not leaving mine for a second as he strides past me. My instinct is to follow him and wipe the smirk off his face, but a spike of unease pulls me towards the bathroom.

I push the door, calling out for him. “Levi?”

To my relief I see him step back from behind where the stalls conceal the sinks. “I’m here.”

My relief is short-lived, however. When I approach him there is something decidedly off. He did something, that SOB did something.

He stands there leaning his hands against the sink, his eyes all over the place, somewhere between fury, bewilderment and… goddammit, he’s shaken.

“What did he do?” I’m trying to keep calm but my voice still comes out as low and threatening. When he doesn’t answer me I lift my hand to try and turn his chin towards me but he sucks in a sharp breath and instinctively pulls away from me, putting up his hand to keep me there.

“I’m _fine_ , I’m…” He lets out a shuddering breath. “Just give me a second. I just need…I need a second.”

I try to stay quiet, to give him space but eventually I settle for just resting my hand over his which is still gripping the sink in a vicelike hold. I dip my head to catch his gaze. “Talk to me, sweetheart.”

His fingers tighten their grip around the edge of the sink and then he turns to look at me, at the door and then back at me. “Who the hell does he think he is? Who _does_ that?”

“I’m losing my mind here Levi, what did he do?”

“He…he followed me in here.” He says, pointing towards the door. “Then just talked at me for like ten minutes – _god_ he’s boring – I guess he thought he was flirting.” He shakes his head, a frown creasing his brow. “And then he…he tried to kiss me.” That’s when he meets my gaze and it kills me that he looks guilty. “I turned him down flat, said I had a boyfriend – _you_. That you were my boyfriend.” He stumbles slightly. “I…I don’t know if that’s ok, if we’re…”

I close my eyes and nod my head. “Levi, _yes_. Yes we’re boyfriends, carry on.”

“He…the jerk _laughed_. And then he kissed me anyway. He pushed me back against the sink here and kissed me. I managed to get my knee up between us though and I… I pushed him away. I didn’t kiss him back, Nico.”

His earnestness wounds me. “Don’t, don’t try and reassure me. You’ve done nothing wrong, ok? I know you.”

He swallows hard, nodding, and then frowns as he rubs at his lower back. “Even that didn’t stop him. He came back at me and…and freakin’ _lifted_ me up onto the sink…” he hand reaches around to his back again. “My back is killing me; he pushed me right into the taps.”

“Turn around, let me see…”

He turns, lifting the back of his shirt and I bite back of a curse. “God,” I growl through clenched teeth.

“What?”

“You’re ok, you’re just… you’re bruised, you have some significant bruising but you’ll be fine.”

“That son of a…” he takes a heaving breath and I can tell he doesn’t know what to do with himself. “I managed to get him off of me, pushed him flat on his ass and he…he laughed at me again. Called me a _tease_.”

I could breathe fire right now I’m so angry.

“This has never happened to me before. God, I’ve never felt so…so violated and _furious_ I…”

I drop my chin for a second, taking a deep breath to reign in my own anger and then cup his jaw, pressing my lips to his brow. “Stay here a minute.”

“What?” His eyes widen as I turn to leave and he takes a few rushed steps after me. “Nico, _no_.”

His hand on my arm stops me at the bathroom door; I have one hand flat against the door, the other on the handle. “Levi, come on…”

“We talked about this, I said I’d let you know if I wanted you step in and I don’t. My friends are out there, our work colleagues– the _chief_ is out there!”

“I can’t let this go Levi, don’t ask me to.”

He ducks under my arm, between me and the door and his hands lay either side of my neck. “Let’s just get out of here, please? I don’t want to be here. Take me back to yours and I will file a complaint with HR tomorrow, I promise.”

I look at him, at where his lip is swollen, at how rattled he is, and I let out a deep breath, my hands sliding to my sides.

“Let’s just go.” He says again.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, you–”

“No,” I turn him slightly. “I mean I’m sorry, you can yell at me for this later.”

I push through the bathroom door, ignoring his call after me. I spot him straight away and wouldn’t it just be my luck that he’s sat chatting with the chief? I don’t hesitate though, and I don’t acknowledge Linc either when he says my name as I pass, alarm clear in his voice.

My hand lands on the scruff of his neck and I pull him from his barstool by the collar of his jacket. He stumbles but I straighten him, my hand cutting off circulation at the back of his neck.

“What the hell are you doing?” He says in feigned alarm, pissing me off further.

“Kim, what the _hell_?” The chief says, standing.

The room is suddenly quieter and I lean in close to his face. “You and I are going for a walk.”

“Nico, dude what’s going on?” That’s Linc’s hand on my shoulder but I violently shrug him off, not taking my eyes off this scumbag for a second.

“You think you can just put your hands on him and live?” I growl into his face. “You think you can put bruises on his skin and come out here and have a beer with the chief, as if you hadn’t just shortened your own life expectancy?”

“What the hell is he talking about?” Karev asks new guy.

He has the nerve to smirk and something in me snaps. I push him back against the bar, bending him backwards, my hands bunched in the front of his jacket. “How about I decorate your skin with a few bruises, jackass?” I practically spit out.

He holds his hands up as if he’s an innocent bystander, laughing. “What the hell, man? So I flirted with your boyfriend, I’m sorry to tell you, but he’s been giving me the eye all day.”

“The hell I have.” I hear from behind me.

I turn to see Levi standing behind me, fire in his eyes as he glares at the man who attempted to assault him not ten minutes ago.

“You’ve been following me around like pathetic puppy all day and I showed _zero_ interest.” He steps closer. “In fact, I was embarrassed for you. You over-eager, dull as dishwater, doesn’t know the meaning of the word no _ass_.”

“Oh look,” new guy sneers. “The baby-gay does have some balls after all. And here I thought you were going to let pretty boy here fight all your fights for you.”

“Go to _hell_.” Levi hisses, his fists bunching as he takes a few rushes steps forward.

“Whoa,” I let go of the jerk’s jacket and catch Levi before he can reach him. “It’s ok, Levi. Take a breath.”

“Aww,” new guy mocks behind me. “Look at that, Nico. Levi love you _long time_.”

We pretty much had the attention of the whole room before his very obvious insult, but after, even the clinking of glasses stops. Everything is quiet and I see Linc from the corner of my eye take a step forwards, his jaw set and his eyes narrowed.

“What the hell did you just say?” I ask him, my voice dangerously low.

“I said, Levi love you –” His words are cut off by the heavy thud of a punch thrown square at his jaw.

I hadn’t seen it coming because I had my back to him, but I’m somewhat startled to see Levi suddenly next to me, shaking his fist after his swing. I’m pretty sure everyone is.

New guy practically snaps back against the bar, his hands suddenly covering his nose, blood streaming from between his fingers. “What _the hell_?” He groans, pulling his hands away to look at the blood.

“That was for him.” Levi says, lifting his chin at me. “And this is for me.” He pulls his fist back and lands another quick blow before I can stop him.

New guy’s head snaps back again and he sinks against the bar down onto the floor. “What is wrong with you?” He growls. “Did you see that?” He yells at the chief. “I want to lodge a complaint!”

“Hey moron,” Karev answers. “Are we in a hospital right now?”

New guys looks between us and then back at Karev.

“ _No_ , we’re not. So you’re not lodging crap. But what you are doing is transferring to another hospital ASAP.”

“You’re not Seattle Grace material.” Linc pipes up from behind me.

“I want to go home.” Levi suddenly says beside me, holding his fist in his hand. And it’s very obvious that the entire exchange, including the altercation from the bathroom has caught up to him. Taryn is suddenly at his side, her hand on his arm. A few more of the other interns step up, flanking him. “Your keys, Nico.” He says, holding his hand out, unable to meet my eyes.

“Schmitt, you need that hand looking at?” Karev asks.

He shakes his head no.

I pull my keys from my pocket and give them to him. Before he turns I make a point of gently placing my finger under his chin and lifting it. “Head high.” I say quietly. He nods.

“Linc?” That’s all I need to say.

Linc nods and steps forward, slinging his arm over Levi’s shoulders. “Come on, killer.” Taryn follows them out of the bar.

I look back at new guy, still slumped against the bar, on the floor. I crouch down, my arm resting on one of the stools so that my face is close to his.

“That’s half of what he’s got. You dare show up to work tomorrow? You get the other half.” I lean closer, my voice dropping to a low rumble. “And then you get _me_. You don’t want that, understand?”

He nods, smirk firmly wiped off his face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you?”

“ _Understood_.” He spits out.

I stand; turn to leave but then pause, looking at the chief. “If anyone should get in trouble here it’s me, not Levi.”

His face twists. “No one’s in trouble. Except…” he looks over the bar. “Joe? You want to do something about this?” He gestures down at the sorry sack of flesh at my feet.

I nod at Karev and then leave the bar. When I get to the car Taryn is crouched next to the open passenger door where Levi sits, and it hurts my heart to see him like that. Linc’s leaning against the other side of the car, giving them some privacy. He pushes away from it with his hip when he sees me approach.

“Hey, thanks.” I say, nodding towards the car.

He shrugs, glancing back at Levi. “That’s one hell of a swing he’s got there. Just goes to show you, it’s always the quiet ones.”  He pats my shoulder. “Let me know if you need anything.” He says before heads back to the bar.

I hesitate to get in the car, not wanting to interrupt or listen in on the quiet moment between Levi and his friend. Eventually she stands, closes the door on Levi and then walks around. She offers me a smile and I return it, nodding at her as she follows Linc.

Getting into the car I buckle up and start the engine, but before I pull away I look over at Levi and wait for him to look back at me. Eventually he does. “I know you’re furious with me, you have every right to be, but let’s just get back to the apartment before we start yelling.”

He watches me and then eventually nods, turning back to look through the windshield.

It was a quiet drive home and an even quieter ride up in the elevator, it’s making me nervous. I slide my jacket off, throwing the keys on the table. “Let’s get some ice on that hand.”

“It’s ok, just bruised.” He says, flexing his fingers and he sits on the sofa.

I pull an ice pack out the freezer anyway and lift a knee to sit sideways on the sofa beside him. “Let me see?”

He looks at me and then lets me take his hand gently in mine. I turn it, lifting his fingers gently. “Does that hurt?”

“No.” He says quietly. “I am a doctor too, you know.”

“I know, but you haven’t chosen a speciality yet. Mine is bones, remember?”

He gives me an oddly soft smile, confusing me further. So, while I have the chance… “Thank you, by the way.”

“For what?”

“For taking exception to what he said. For that first punch. For laying him out like a total boss.” I finish with a soft laugh and he actually cracks a smile. “I mean it,” I say again, gently. “Thank you.” Without looking at him I lift his bruised hand to my lips and press a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

I clear my throat and then take the ice pack, laying it gently over his knuckles. “Nothing’s broken, just swollen.”

His eyes are glassy and he looks tired. I let out a heavy sigh. “Get mad, yell at me, Levi. It’s ok, I understand.”

He sniffs. “Well that would make me a hypocrite, wouldn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

He wets his lip. “When he insulted you,” he stops to let out a harsh breath. “I wanted to kill him. Not just for insulting you, but for…for _how_ he tried to do it.”

“Ah, good old racism.” I say sarcastically. “Not the first time I’ve heard that jab, probably won’t be the last.”

When I look at him, his eyes are impossibly sad. This time it’s him that lifts my hand, and presses a kiss to my knuckles.

We’re both quiet for a few moments.

“Don’t get me wrong, I hate that everyone knows what happened. I hate that it came to that, but this isn’t anger I want to hold onto.”

“No?”

He shakes his head. “Can we go to bed?” He asks quietly, looking exhausted. “I just…” he bites his lip, and it breaks my heart how warn down and hurt he is. “I just want to go to sleep with your arms around me, please?”

I pull him up, off the sofa and turn him towards the bedroom. My hands on his hips give him a gentle push. “You get in bed; I’ll lock up and get the lights.”

When I’ve switched off the last of the lights I walk into the bedroom and find him under the sheets and sitting up, waiting for me. He looks so small. I give him a soft smile and lift my sweater up, over my head, getting undressed. He reaches over to the night stand and switches off the light. I’m about to climb in when he speaks up.

“Them too.”

He wants skin to skin. I slide off my underwear and then pull back the sheets. I lie down against the pillows as he does the same and pull him close against my body. He pulls my arm tight around him, but a few moments later he sighs in frustration, shifting. He turns in my arms, burrowing against me, his cheek against my chest and his legs entwined with mine.

“Tighter.” He whispers.

I pull him as close as I can, both of my arms around him, my cheek resting against the top of his head. “I’ve got you.” I press a kiss to the top of his head. “Just sleep, baby.”

After a few minutes his breathing levels out, his vicelike hold on me slackens, and he’s asleep. I lie awake for a while yet, unwilling to surrender the secure feeling of having him safe in my arms to slumber just yet.

I eventually drift off, and when I do come too it’s to find my arms empty. I lift my head from the pillow and find him sitting on the edge of mattress, in the dark, his back to me. I lean up on one elbow and stroke my hand from his shoulder down his spine.

“Hey, you.” I whisper.

He turns his head to the side in acknowledgement.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Too mad to sleep.”

I scoot up behind him, letting my legs fall either side of his so I can pull him against me, his back against my chest. I press a kiss to his neck and then rest my chin on his shoulder. “That’s understandable.” I murmur. “You know, you could take this further if you wanted to…”

His hand pulls mine from where it rests against his stomach and he threads our fingers together. His other hand reaches back and strokes at the hair at the nape of my neck as he turns his head to look at me. “Meaning?”

“You could press charges?”

He instantly looks away from me, his jaw set.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Levi. This doesn’t just happen to women.”

“I know that.”

“You understand that it was technically assault?” I hedge gently.

“So was what I did to his face.”

“Self-defence.” I argue.

“Somewhat delayed self-defence.” He lets out a heavy sigh. “As long as he doesn’t show up at the hospital tomorrow I’ll be fine.”

“He won’t.” I say firmly.

 “Nico?” He says, sounding oddly tentative. “I know I was mad at you earlier, and I didn’t want you to confront him, but…”

I wait for him to continue and when he doesn’t I wrap my other arm around his middle, pulling him tighter against me. His body fits so perfectly against my chest it makes my heart hurt. “What?” I prompt gently.

“What you said in the canteen? About letting you know if I want you to step in?”

“Umhm?”

He wets his lip, and even in the dark I can see a flush spreading over his cheeks. When he speaks his voice is barely above a whisper, and there’s a hint of embarrassment in his words. “If he turns up tomorrow will you keep him away from me, please?”

Overwhelmed by the tenderness I feel for him, I press my hand to the side of his neck and turn his face gently towards me, capturing his lips in a sudden and deep kiss. When I let him come up for air I touch my brow to his temple. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For asking.”

His hand strokes over my forearm and he leans into me. “I feel _stupid_ for asking.”

“ _Don’t_.”

“I should be able to take care of myself.”

“You can. You _did_.”

“And now I’m hiding behind you.”

“No, Levi. You showed him that you’re not someone to be messed with, and if he turns up at the hospital you’re showing him that he’s not worth your time, that he’s _nothing_ , and that you trust your boyfriend enough to step in and swat him like a fly.” I kiss his shoulder. “You have nothing to prove to anyone.”

He nods, but I can tell he’s still not reconciled to this.

“You know what I hate the most?”

“What, baby?”

“I can still feel his hands on me. And it was like I wasn’t even a person, I was just… _meat_.”

I close my eyes at that, a lump forming in my throat and my heart beginning to beat faster in my chest, a simmering anger building just beneath my surface.

“I got him off of me, and I know I knocked him sideways at the bar and that should make me feel better but… I can still feel him pawing at my clothes, groping me…”

I let out a pained grunt, clenching my jaw. He hadn’t told me that part, I hadn’t known that…

“I’m sorry.” He whispers.

“ _Don’t_.” I say through clenched teeth. “Don’t apologise to me, not ever. Not about this.”

“Nico,” he says in a pained voice, the threat of tears there. “I don’t ever want to feel anyone’s hands on me again. Only yours, ok?”

I let out a harsh breath. “ _Baby_ …” And pull him into a desperate kiss.

He turns, straddling my lap, his knees either side of my hips and his hands pulling me back into the frantic kiss. His fingers close and pull ever so slightly at the hair at the back of my head and he breaks the kiss for a moment, his brow against mine, his eyes closed and his hot breath against my lips.

“Put your hands on me. Put them everywhere.” His voice catches.  

I turn smoothly, laying him on his back. His legs automatically wrap around my waist. I feel a deep ache, a pain from just how much I already love him.

When I make love to him, I make him feel it. I let him feel how much he completely owns me. We keep it simple with me laying over him, his knees resting against my sides as I move inside of him. I know what he needs. He doesn’t need rough, he doesn’t need frantic or adventurous sex, he needs just this. My eyes looking into his, our bodies moving together, a slow intensity building.

“How do you always get it right?” He asks breathlessly, his voice hitching. His hands cup my face which hovers only just above his. “You always know what I need.”

A tear slides out of the corner of his eye, down into his hairline and it breaks me. Suddenly it’s all spilling out of me.

“Because I just know you. Because something inside of me recognised you before I even knew you. Because I’m already completely in love with you.”

“ _Nico_ ,” he chokes out, craning his neck to press his lips desperately against mine.

I press forwards, his head resting back against the mattress. His hands slide down my back, resting at my hip and pulling me in. Asking without saying the words. _Harder_.

He wanted to feel me, so I let him feel me. With a pained groan I thrust into him as hard as I dare, his breath rushing out of him in a gasp. “Nico!” He cries desperately arching beneath me, fingers dragging against my skin.

As good as the sex is it’s the desperate need for closeness, to convey everything raging inside of us that sends us tumbling over the edge. I’m more of a trembling, gasping mess than I’ve ever been before in my life. His hands trail over me, as if I’m some sort of a wild animal in need of calming. He holds me close, whispers into my ear words I can’t yet decipher over the rush of blood. His hand at the nape of his neck is my anchor and I can’t bring myself to move, not yet.

“Please tell me you feel this.” I rasp against his neck.

I feel him nod. “I feel like I have your handprints tattooed on me. Like armour. Your hands are my armour.” His lips press against my temple.

I turn my head to look him in the eye, and my fingers stroke gently over the scruff of his cheek. “And you’re mine.”

I have a feeling, a hope that we will protect each other for the rest of our lives.

 


End file.
